Chocolat
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Les effets, le goût, la caresse, le parfum, le chocolat chaud et le moka. Que se passe-t-il vraiment avec Scorpius Malefoy ? Et pourquoi Albus Severus se sent-il si coupable des attentions du blond envers lui ? ASPSM Fic à chapitres


**Auteur : Love Gaara Of The Sand**

**Avertissement : Fic d'interdit, homosexuelles, entre deux jeunes hommes mignons comme tout**

**Disclamer : Les personnages, l'école, les cours, etc., appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne détiens que l'histoire.**

**Visitez ma page Live Journal ! Le lien est dans ma page profile !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Le Chocolat

Leçon 1.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient débordants d'élèves qui venaient tout juste de sortir des classes. Les étudiants discutaient de sortilèges, de potions, de devoir et de retenue. Tous attendaient par contre avec impatience le Samedi prochain, où ce serait la Saint-Valentin.

La journée où nos moindres envies de chocolat seraient aussitôt vraies. Le jour où il serait permit de sécher les cours pour retrouver son amoureux, pour retrouver son âme sœur.

Mais dans le tumulte que créait cette euphorie, entre les discussions sur les cours et celles sur l'heure et demie à venir, Albus Severus marchait lentement, ignorant avec superbe ses deux amis, à côtés, qui ne cessaient de se murmurer des mots doux. Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy, qui sortaient ensembles depuis bientôt trois semaines, chose qui déplaisait énormément au jeune Potter, parce qu'il avait perdu la complicité avec le blond, qui était son ami depuis sa première année à Poudlard… soit depuis six années.

Et c'était la première fois qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un… Albus était mécontent du fait que ce soit avec son autre meilleure amie… il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre mais c'était sur elle qu'il s'était abattu et Albus était triste depuis.

Alors il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour les ignorer mais c'était difficile puisque c'était le trimestre où les professeurs se faisaient un malin plaisir à leur donner des gros travaux et donc, les trois se retrouvaient ensembles, comme toujours, pour faire leurs devoirs.

Sauf aujourd'hui. Rose et Scorpius avaient prévus de se rendre à la salle sur demande pour faire leurs « devoirs », chose qui avait déçu encore plus le brun. Alors Albus avait prévu une petite soirée avec Ted Lupin, devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il y a maintenant deux années de cela.

Ted, c'est moi, Al… je peux entrer ?

Oui, viens, je suis dans mon bureau !

Albus ferma la porte de la salle de classe avant de se diriger vers le bureau du professeur, situé au fond complètement de la salle. Son bureau se trouvait à être une immense pièce ronde dans laquelle se trouvait un foyer devant lequel deux fauteuils et un divan se trouvaient. Derrière, légèrement surélevé, se tenait un bureau présidentiel avec deux chaises devant, pour les discussions entre professeurs et élèves. Et derrière le bureau, trois grandes fenêtres donnant sur le lac et l'immense parc où les étudiants traînaient entre deux cours.

Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir…

Et bien, comme je n'ai pas cours cette après-midi… j'ai décidé de venir plus tôt… tu as encore des cours toi ?

Un seul, à quinze heures. Mais si tu veux, tu peux rester dans mon bureau le temps que je le donne, tu avanceras tes devoirs comme ça…

Merci Ted.

Rose et Scorpius t'ont encore laissé tomber c'est ça ?

Albus baissa la tête. Il était maintenant assit devant le bureau du professeur et sa tête était penchée vers ses chaussures, les trouvant soudainement attirantes… mais la position était surtout pratique pour cacher son air déçu et le rougissement de ses joues. Ted savait toujours ce qui se passait, même s'il n'avait encore rien dit, et il le remerciait pour cela; parce qu'il n'avait pas à dire ses problèmes à son cousin.

Ted Lupin, fils de feu Nymphadora Tonks et Rémus Lupin, avait grandit avec ses grands parents, Molly et Arthur Weasley. Il avait passé de longs moments chez son parrain par contre, Harry Potter, ce qui avait développé une bonne amitié entre lui et le second fils Potter, qui s'étaient entendus dans la seconde même. Et depuis, leur amitié n'avait jamais changée, même lorsque Ted était partit à l'étranger pour parfaire ses études de professeur de défense.

Ted, dit-moi, tu vas sans doute faire de quoi avec Victoire samedi…

Enfin… peut-être que oui, c'est quand même la saint-valentin, pourquoi ?

Oh non, pour rien, je voulais seulement savoir… dit précipitamment le brun en cachant au mieux sa gêne.

Je vois. Et bien… je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour t'aider dans ce cas là… mais mes appartements seront zone interdite… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Oui. Tu as encore beaucoup de copies à corriger ?

Quelques unes… tu veux commencer tes devoirs, je viendrai t'aider si tu veux…

Ok.

Albus prit place devant le foyer. Il sortit quelques livres et deux rouleaux de parchemin avant de commencer à faire ses devoirs de sortilèges et d'arithmancie. Ted le rejoignit plusieurs minutes après et ils firent ses devoirs jusqu'à quinze heures, où Ted du donner son cours de DCFM.

Albus décida de quitter le bureau lorsque ses devoirs furent tous terminés. De toute façon, il devait aller manger dans la Grande Salle, pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Alors il dit au revoir au professeur et sortit de la salle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Au moins Ted savait lui remonter le moral, quand bien même il était au plus profond de sa tristesse.

//…//

Al ! Nous nous demandions où tu étais…

Avec Ted.

C'est logique. Je te l'avais dit Rosie… il ne pouvait être qu'avec lui… il est toujours avec lui… fit Scorpius avec un semblant de reproche dans la voix.

Albus serra les dents et garda le silence. Le comportement de Scorpius, particulièrement aujourd'hui, l'énervait plus que tout et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas lui balancer sa nourriture au visage, chose que le blond aurait détesté, à coups sûrs.

Il quitta la Grande Salle quinze minutes après y être entré, décidé à s'éloigner le plus possible de ses deux amis.

Mais lorsqu'il passa proche d'une salle de classe désaffectée, il se sentit poussé dans le dos avant de tomber, face première, sur les pierres froides de cette même pièce.

Lorsqu'il allait se retourner pour voir qui l'avait si lâchement attaqué, son visage fut maintenu contre le sol alors qu'un corps s'asseyait sur ses fesses. Albus se débattit du mieux qu'il pu jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un souffle contre sa nuque.

Albus… j'aimerais comprendre.

Aussitôt le cœur du brun s'arrêta. La voix, c'était celle de Scorpius. Il tenta de se débattre encore une fois mais le blond tenait le coup, l'empêchant de se retourner, et même de le voir. Les deux mains froides plaquées sur les côtés de sa tête l'empêchaient de penser, même, à bouger celle-ci. Alors il abandonna la chose.

Scorpius descendit son visage jusqu'à son cou, où il donna un baiser à la peau découverte. Albus sursauta. Ce ne pouvait pas être son meilleur ami qui venait tout juste de l'embrasser. C'était tout bonnement impossible puisque Scorpius Malefoy sortait présentement avec son autre meilleure amie, Rose…

Scorpius… que fais-tu ?

Je me demandais… quelque chose.

Albus se sentit aussitôt retourné. Scorpius se trouvait maintenant assit sur son ventre. Ses mains tenaient celles du brun fermement de chaque côté de sa tête et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, à peine. Le blond sortit alors de sa poche un carré de chocolat emballé dans du papier argenté. Il le déballa et, contre toutes attentes, le mit dans la bouche du brun, qui dégusta la friandise avec plaisir. Il adorait le chocolat.

Scorpius le regarda, une étincelle étrange dans les yeux. Le jeune Potter commençait à avoir peur. Jamais le blond n'avait eut un tel comportement et ça l'inquiétait plus que raison.

Scorpius, tu me fais peur… relèves-toi, s'il te plait.

Non. Je veux savoir avant de m'en aller…

Tu veux savoir quoi ?

Si tes lèvres goûtent meilleures que celles de Rose.

QUOI !?

Mais le brun n'eut pas le temps autre chose puisque le blond avait fondu sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Scorpius avait les yeux fermés, pu constater le brun, qui gardait les yeux résolument ouverts. Le baiser du blond l'avait plus que surprit et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Rapidement le jeune Malefoy entrecroisa leurs doigts et contre sa volonté, Albus resserra sa prise sur les doigts de son ami et ferma les yeux.

Scorpius embrassait trop bien.

Il leur fallu quelques secondes avant que Scorpius ne se décolle de lui, les yeux pétillants. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de plonger, encore et encore, pour picorer des baisers sur les lèvres roses du brun, qui apprécia le geste jusqu'au dernier baiser.

Alors Scorpius se releva et, sans explications, quitta la pièce, laissant le brun dans un état de détresse totale. Pourquoi son meilleur ami l'avait embrassé.

Il se sentit coupable envers Rose, parce qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser et qu'il avait aimé ça… Il se sentit coupable parce qu'il avait aimé embrasser Scorpius… son ami… un garçon…

Mais il se dit au moins une chose :

Il voulait d'autres baisers au chocolat…

Que ce soit avec n'importe qui…

**Note de LovegaaraoftheSand**

Bonjour ! Désolé pour ce premier chapitre… je le trouve plus ou moins intéressant… bien sûr, les suites seront meilleures, plus de la saveur que j'aime : Le goût d'interdit.

Alors bisous, à la prochaine !

Et visitez ma page Live journal, j'y mets des extraits de mes fics !

_Chocolat, 9 février, Page 4/4, 1599 Mots_


End file.
